Kagome's Nightmere and Secret
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: This is a little one shot I came up with, it's really cute, you should read it! but make sure you review! [ONESHOT]


**Kagome's**** secret**

Hello my name is Kagome Higaurshi, my life literally fucked up right now that my family had just died 7 months ago and now? I have to live with a group home in china AKA orphanage that's how they make it sound more 'pleasant'.

I have been travelling through the well for about 2 years now secretly at night, like every other girl I have secrets but not like the secrets you would usually find out in some normal teenage girls-nu ah oh no way worse than them…In the orphanage there I don't understand a word their saying and also I'm not aloud out of the building to get a job or anything, not even to go for a walk with my i-pod-nothing!

All of the girls are really bitchy to me and treat my like I'm nothing which sucks and if I try to stick up for myself? I get beaten by them, the woman who takes care of us are nice to me and are teaching me Chinese. I know a lot now so I can kinda talk to them.

I share a room with a girl who speaks most English (I speak English too). Her name is Paylin, she had been here for just over a year now, her parents died too.

Inuyasha doesn't know about my family who had passed away 7 months ago, I am doing well to keeping it from him and everyone else, I might tell Inuyasha and the others later for now I just have to focus on getting there and back in time. I have given Inuyasha a walky-talky so I can talk to him and yeah…

I am going to Inuyasha's time tonight to do a few things and then I will come back, Inuyasha usually comes to the window and picks me up, and then runs along the water back to Japan and into the well.

It is now 9:00pm and Inuyasha should be here any second now and then suddenly woosh her comes in from the window startling Paylin.

"Who is that?" she asked against the wall

"Oh this is Inuyasha, a friend of mine and right now I have to help him to find something" she said cooly getting on his back, Kagome was speaking in Chinese to Paylin.

"Are those real?" asked Paylin pointing to his ears

"Ahh yeah but don't touch them" she said happily

"Kagome…can I come with you sometimes?" asked Paylin

"Yeah I'll take you there some day" she said as she lept out the window on Inuyasha

When they were out jumping on the buildings and stuff.

"So what was all that about?" asked Inuyasha curiously

"well she asked if your dog ears were real, if she could come with us and that's about all" she explained

"So what are ya doing in China anyway" he asked landing in at her shrine in Japan and letting Kagome down

Kagome turned around and froze trying to stop her tears. "I don't want to talk about it" she said failing not to let out tears but kept a steady voice.

"Kagome, I can smell the tears now what's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice taking a few steps closer.

Kagome fell to her knees, he walked around to her and kneeled down to her level, he put his claw under her chin and lifted her head up to see tears falling down her cheaks.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" he now said looking into her eyes

"My mum and my brother died and now I have to live in an orphanage in China" she said and then embraced him sobbing into his chest.

"Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry" he said patting her on the back

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for not being in the feudal era, it's just that…that there's a lot of stuff to deal with in my time" she said sobbing

"No…Kagome I'm sorry for pushing you to be in the feudal era more often" he said in her ear caringly

After about 10 minutes he stood up with Kagome in his arms and then jumped into the well, he jumped back out into the feudal era still carrying a crying Kagome in her arms.

"Where've almost there Kagome, it won't be long" he said as the village was coming into view.

Inuyasha finally got to Kaedes hut; Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kiara in Sango's lap and Shippo were sitting around in a circle drinking tea until they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ahh Kagome your back" said Sango coming to greet her friend

"Dija bring any more chocolate" asked Shippo jumping up and down.

It was now everyone noticed that Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, has a few problems…so I'm going to go and talk to her in the other room" he said walking off into the other room.

Inuyasha closed the sliding doors and then sat Kagome down on the Japanese style bed.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You can tell me it's ok" he said as he was holding her shoulder trying to look into her eyes, but she was looking down.

"…well my mum, brother Souta and grandpa were driving to school to pick me from school, mum swerved the because another car went out in front of her…she hit a tree and several others then drove straight into the petrol station and it…burst into flames" she said and embraced Inuyasha again with rivers coming down her face.

"Kagome…it's ok I've got you, don't worry" he said as he rubbed her back around in circles.

"Inuyasha…I want to live in the feudal era for a while until I'm 18" she said in his chest

"You can, I love having you here, I need you; not for the jewel shards its because I miss you dearly and I love you Kagome, that's why I hate to see you leave" he said with passion

"Inuyasha I love you too…" Kagome tightened her grasp around him

"Kagome it's late your probably tired" he said as he lifted Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled up the covers and put Kagome in them, he tucked Kagome in firmly as she watched his golden eyes.

"Now I want you to sleep" he said in a soft tone as he was about ready to leave.

"Inuyasha…wait" she said tiredly

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you rekon you could maybe…um sleep with me tonight?" she said shyly.

"Ok move over" he said softly as Kagome moved over

Inuyasha got in and then hugged Kagome from the front inhaling her sweet scent, as he rubbed her back for a bit, they could feel each others heart beat and so they slept to together leaving the others wandering what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing so Miroku and Sango decided to go and investigate…

"Ahhh I see Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love for each other" said Miroku

"Kagome has told me that she loved Inuyasha more than a friend" said Sango knowingly looking at Miroku

"Inuyasha has told me that he loved miss Kagome more than a friend too" he said looking back at Sango but into her eyes.

Their faces went closer and closer until their lips met, Sango went back a bit.

"Miroku?" she said softly but shyly

"Yes miss Sango?" Miroku said softly

"I love you" she said and then threw her arms around him and into a passionate kiss

THE END!


End file.
